Draco's Proposal
by The Mystery Girl
Summary: Draco and Ginny have been secretly going out for years, though not in public! Draco and Ginny are getting married! Ginny and Draco must tell their families and plan their wedding. An interesting read! CHECK IT OUT!
1. Proposal

It was a complete shock! Draco had just entered my small little home. He had asked me to marry him. Me! Virginia Mia Weasley Marry Draco Edward Malfoy! Draco and I have been secretly dating for some time, I enjoyed spending time with him the idea of marriage never came up. I remember the day I began to love him.  
  
I walked into the great hall, it was the year after the Twizard Tournament, my 4th year, Draco's fifth. The room was dimly lit with bewitched candles hovering below the ceiling. Patti, Hermione and myself walked into together. The prefects had decided to throw a dance to raise school spirit. I remember wearing a light green tank top and a tan skirt that I had begged my mum to get me. Many students were dancing including Harry and Cho, it was the year after Cedric's death that they became very close. After awhile Patti and Hermione dance. I sat down at a chair in a corner with a glass of punch. After while Draco sat beside me.  
  
Why are you sitting alone here Weasley?  
  
Is there a law against sitting?  
  
Of course not… I thought you would be dancing with Potter  
  
Harry is dancing with Clo! Not that it is any of your business! Did you come here to bug me Malfoy?  
  
No… I wanted to ask you if you wanted to…you know dance?  
  
Draco Malfoy asking me to dance? I don't believe you Malfoy why do you want to dance with me?  
  
Come on Weasley do you want to dance or not?  
  
All right Malfoy I will dance with you if you will stop pestering me!  
  
Draco held me in his arms and we danced the night away. When the song ended and all the students began to make there way to there common rooms Draco whispered to me " Meet me outside the castle in an hour Ginny".  
  
  
  
I was in shock but he had made me feel so weak in the knees that I didn't know what to do. Hermione came up later and apologized for leaving me alone; she and Ron had been dancing all night. I walked up to the castle with her and Patti. When we were in the common room all the girls whispered in a corner about who they had danced with and to which song. I sat quietly thinking about what Malfoy had said. Did he actually want me to meet him outside the castle or was he playing a cruel joke on me? I didn't know! Most people left soon after and retired to their beds. The remaining Gryffindors dwindled until finally it was Hermione Harry Ron and me. I was hoping they would leave. Finally Ron and Harry left discussing quidditch as usual. "Ginny, I am really sorry I left you sitting there. I really am sorry" Hermione said very softly  
  
"Oh, It's okay! I had fun" I replied  
  
"That is good, I don't want you angry at me" Hermione said with relief "Come on let's go get some sleep, Ravenclaw is playing Slytherin tomorrow.  
  
"That's okay I think I'll just stay here for a bit. Don't wait up okay?" I said hoping she wouldn't be suspicious.  
  
"Okay, don't stay up to long" she replied with a yawn.  
  
"I won't," I said. A few minutes after she left I crept out of the common room. It was already quite late. I avoided Finch and Mr. Norris and finally got out of the castle. I was worried where Malfoy would be but my worries were soon eased when I say Malfoy in the shadows.  
  
"You came…" he drawled  
  
"Yes" I muttered "Malfoy don't expect me to come ever time you want to see me…" Malfoy leaned into me and kissed me. All my senses just stopped. He held me tightly and vibrations raced through me. I never thought that Draco Malfoy would make me feel this way. His soft hands touched my hair softly. His lips left mine and he held me there. "I like you Ginny, I like you a lot"  
  
  
  
That night, after I had gotten back into my bed I relived every detail in my mind. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I had a crush on Draco Malfoy! The way he held me was like no other. When I dated Seamus I had never felt like I did when I was with Malfoy.  
  
The next morning when I went down to the great Hall for breakfast Malfoy say me and winked at me.  
  
  
  
That was how we had begun dating. We had met like that for years and even after he left Hogwarts we found ways of meeting. When I went to Hogsmeade I would owl him and tell him. Even during the Dark Years when good had battled evil. The dark lord had died along with all of his followers including Lucius Malfoy. Now Draco was asking me to marry him. What would I tell my parents? How would I tell him? I couldn't just say you know the former Lucius Malfoy who died during the Dark Times well his son and I have been secretly dating for years and we are getting married! I wasn't sure I wanted to get married yet. Draco had always been there but was he really husband material We had never actually went out in public together, but when I thought of the times we spent together all I wanted to do was tell the world that I love Draco Malfoy. What was I going to do?  
  
  
  
I had just let Virgina's house and asked her to marry me. I had always loved her and I wanted to ask her to marry me. A Gryffindor marrying a Slytherin was odd enough let alone it being a Weasley and a Malfoy. I had decided last night that I was going to ask her to marry me. I went over to her home which is on the outskirts of some muggle village. I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me. In my hand was a family heirloom of mine. It was a golden ring with a serpent on it. The ruby eyes shone brightly with the many other precious stones on the ring. Most people who think Ginny would have had many rings like this since. Her family became very rich many years ago when her estranged grandfather had left them everything. There mother's father had not wanted her to marry Arthur Weasley and she had so they lost contact. Virginia's family never wasted their money. After I handed her the ring she said she would have to think about it. She was worried what our families would think. I know she will come to her senses soon.  
  
I arrived at my manor to find my grandfather Valdamir Malfoy waiting for me. He was sitting in a chair in my study.  
  
"Hello grandfather" Malfoy said " What it is you came to discuss with me today"  
  
"Good morning Draco" said Valdamir "Your mother has become worried about you lately and she wanted me to talk to you about it. Your running off all the time has gotten her worried. Where are you going about Draco?"  
  
"It had to be something grandfather, I see there should be no worry for you and mother. I am keeping myself out of trouble and meeting with a friend." Draco said eases his grandfather's worries.  
  
"I trust your word Draco, I will tell you mother not to worry though I am sure thatwon't do much good. Your mother has always worried about you." Valdamir said "I must be going. When you mother returns tell her to call me" Valdamir left and within a minute Ginny appeared in his study.  
  
"Draco I have decided that I love you too much to let other people decide if I will marry you" Ginny said. Once she had arrived she had ran to Draco and held me tightly.  
  
"Oh, Ginny" Draco sighed "You are going to make me the luckiest man on the earth" Draco kissed Ginny softly. He draped his strong arms around her and they kissed passionately.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
~*~ Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story! Please please review! I worked hard on this chapter and will be writing a new one soon! No flames! I would like to thank reiko for giving me the inspiration to write this! Thanks! 


	2. Telling Our Families

Telling Our Families  
  
~*~ Author's note: Hey! I know sorry to everyone for all the errors in the last chapter! I have tried really hard to make this one better! In this chapter Ginny and Draco try to break the news to their families! I tried to make it dramatic while keeping true to the characters! Please review after you read this chapter! Thanks! ~*~  
  
  
  
Ginny and Draco are sitting in the parlor is Draco's manor. "Draco...are you sure we are making the right decision" Ginny says softly to her fiancé "I mean what if they don't understand.  
  
"They will have to understand" Draco replies "We love each other" Ginny nods in agreement. Ginny grabs a small handbag and disappears. Draco runs his hands through his hair. "This is going to be fun," he says with a slight smile. A second later he has disappeared.  
  
  
  
Ginny and Draco arrive at Arthur and Molly Weasley's home. Ginny knocks lightly on the door. Molly answers the door. "Ginny! Darling! You worried your father and I to death when you said you had something to discuss with us tonight! Is anything wrong dear? Are you okay?" Molly says exasperated.  
  
"Let her in the door Molly, I'm sure she will tell us whatever she needs to when she is let in the door" Arthur Weasley says calmly.  
  
"Yes, of course" Molly says calming down. Ginny comes into the small home that hasn't changed much since her Hogwarts years. She sits down on a leather couch that her mother must have just bought. Her mother sits beside her and her father sits across from her in an old brown chair.  
  
"Where is are the boys and Hermione?" Ginny questions her mother.  
  
"Oh my! I forgot about them! They're all up in Fred and Georg…" Molly says as a loud boom erupts from above. Fred and George come running down the stairs.  
  
"Good news everyone, it worked" Fred says with a bright smile "Fred and George Weasley's joke shop has a new product"  
  
"Not again!" Molly says shaking her head "Where is Ron, Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"They coming behind us, Hermione is a bit shook up," George said wearing an identical smile as his brothers. Ron, his wife Hermione and Harry descended down the stairs and into the room.  
  
"Why do they have to bloody do that" Hermione was heard yelling. All three saw Ginny almost immediately.  
  
"Hey Gin! How is my little sister? Ron said, "Mom said you wanted to tell us something!"  
  
"Well yes… I do! I think you all might want to take a seat," Ginny says with a weak smile.  
  
"Whatever you say Ginny" Ron says sensing the seriousness of Ginny's voice.  
  
"I don't know how to say this…so I am just going to say it" Ginny said regaining some composure "I am getting married"  
  
"MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED!" Mrs. Weasley says almost jumping out of her seat. "When?  
  
Who is it? Where?"  
  
"Ya, Ginny" said Hermione "I didn't think you were seeing anyone"  
  
"That what makes this so hard. Draco and I have been dating for a few years and he asked me to marry him and… I said yes"  
  
"Draco who" Harry said finally speaking  
  
"Draco Malfoy" Ginny says relieved to have finally said it.  
  
"You are marrying that twit!" Ron shouts out loud  
  
"Ronald, don't stay that about you sister's fiancée " Hermione says scolding her husband.  
  
"Are you seriously marrying him Ginny?" Arthur says seriously to his daughter  
  
"You are actually going to marry him Ginny?" Fred says puzzled  
  
"Yes, I am. I want your consent but please don't make me choose between my family and my fiancée"  
  
Ginny says, "You understand what I mean don't you mom?"  
  
"Yes Ginny, I do. I…do not understand why you would like to marry Draco Malfoy but I trust your judgement. I hope that we can meet him and become closer to him." Molly says  
  
"No way I am getting to know that twit," Ron says loudly  
  
"I'll never believe it!" Harry says  
  
  
  
"I will never believe it" Hermione thought out loud. Ginny had just left the Weasley home. She had revealed the news that she was getting married to Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy who had tried to ruin Harry, Ron and Hermione while they were at Hogwarts. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still sitting in the parlor in shock.  
  
"Was she serious?" Harry asked  
  
"She seemed serious" Fred answered  
  
"Malfoy?" George said in disbelief  
  
"Well who is going to tell Percy, Charlie and Bill?" Ron said, "I am not telling them!"  
  
"Where are they anyway?" Hermione asked  
  
"Bill and Fleur are on some second honeymoon thing, Charlie went to a special convention and Percy is meeting with Fudge" Ron said  
  
" I guess I'll tell Cho" Harry said. His wife had always had a special bond with Ginny.  
  
"I can not believe MY sister is marrying the lousy excuse for a person! Ron shouted out to no one.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! We all are not overjoyed but we have to accept your sister's decision! Heaven only knows I don't want my baby marrying a Malfoy!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at her son  
  
"Your mother is right Ron, we all have to support Ginny, she needs to count on her family" Mr. Weasley told his son sternly.  
  
"I still don't understand why the bloody hell Ginny would marry Malfoy! She is so nice and then Malfoy is so evil!" Harry said in exasperation  
  
"You and me both Harry, you and me both," Ron said weakly.  
  
  
  
Draco entered his grandfather Valdamir's manor. His grandfather and his mother, Narcissa  
  
Were waiting for him.  
  
"Draco, your grandfather told me you had something very important to tell us. You aren't sick are you" Narcissa questioned her son.  
  
"I am fine mother," Draco said in his serious voice "Please let me finish my little speech and I will answer all questions"  
  
"A man with a plan" Valdamir said proudly "A chip off the old block"  
  
"Thank you" Draco said "I have met someone and we have been dating for many years now. I asked her to marry me and she accepted my proposal. I would like your acceptance but understand I am old enough to make my own decisions."  
  
"Your getting married? I didn't know you were seeing anyone. Who is it?" Narcissa asked  
  
"Virginia Weasley" Draco supplied  
  
"You are marrying a Weasley! I never would have expected you to marry a Weasley. You know I wanted to mend any hard feelings that you father caused…but isn't this a bit much." Narcissa replied quickly  
  
"Come on Narcissa" Draco's grandfather told her "I am sure Draco can make his own decision and I think a Weasley is much better than some of those other women after our grandson."  
  
"You have a point Valdamir" Narcissa said "Okay, but I hope you will be planning more meeting between both Virginia and her family. I will accept the marriage"  
  
"That's all settled, lets toast to my grandson getting married." Valdamir laughed "Fredrick" he called. Seconds later a ghost butler entered the room with a tray of champagne.  
  
  
  
Draco appeared in the dining room of his manor. Ginny got up from her seat and walked toward him. "How did it go?" she asked  
  
"Not overjoyed but they accepted it, how was it with your family? Draco said as he laid his dress coat on a nearby chair.  
  
"Just as expected, Ron freaked out the worse but in the end my mother made everyone accept it. We really couldn't expect everyone to be jumping up and down." Ginny said with a sigh  
  
"You look so cute when you are tired," Draco said with a chuckle as he kissed Ginny on her nose. Ginny wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him softly. 


	3. Union of the Families

Union of the Families  
  
  
  
~*~ Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my fic! It is really appreciated! Thanks especially to Lelu, The Penmaster, Steaming Teapot, Alohomora, akaSailor Mars, and all the other people I didn't have time to include! Please continue reviewing! Oh ya! In this chapter Draco and Ginny have the joy of joining their families (including Harry and Hermione) as part of their wedding! Really kewl chapter I think! ~*~  
  
  
  
Ginny was making last minute adjustments to the catering. It had been two weeks since Ginny and Draco had told their families of their engagement. Today both families were meeting to get to know each other on friendlier terms before the wedding. Ginny was incredibly nervous for many reasons. The main one was how her brothers and Harry were going to act. During the past week she had been staying in the east wing of the Malfoy Manor. Draco slept in the west wing.  
  
Ginny was talking to James, the ghost butler at Draco's mansion when Draco entered the ball room and tapped her on the shoulder. "Draco, honey! You scared me to death" said a startled Ginny "No pun intended" she said to James.  
  
"Is that how my future bride acts when she sees me" joked a calm and collected Draco "Seriously though, don't worry everything will be fine."  
  
"I wish I were as sure as you, I just can't help but…." Ginny sighed trailing off "What is the use of worrying"  
  
"I think everything is finished Madame" said James  
  
"I believe so" Ginny replied  
  
  
  
At was an hour later and Valdamir and Narcissa arrived at the manor. "Draco, darling! How are you?" Narcissa said when she saw her son "and this must be you darling fiancée, Virginia! It is a pleasure to meet you!"  
  
"Thank you very much Mrs. Malfoy" Ginny replied  
  
"Being as you are soon to be my daughter in law, I see no reason for you not to call me Narcissa." Narcissa replied  
  
"That'll be fine Mrs…Narcissa" Ginny said with a smile  
  
"Virginia, I would like you to meet my grandfather Valdamir Malfoy" Draco said interrupting the conversation between Ginny and his mother "Grandfather, this is my fiancée Virginia Weasley"  
  
"Pleased to meet you Virginia, I think my grandson made a fine choice with his bride" said Valdamir with a chuckle.  
  
"I agree," said Draco flashing his million dollar smile.  
  
James appeared beside them. "Master Malfoy, Miss Virginia's family has arrived," said the ghost almost quietly.  
  
Ginny and Draco walked over to the entranceway as the whole Weasley clan walked in. Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, his wife Fleur and Harry and his wife Cho entered the grand room.  
  
"Ginny!" said Hermione hugging Ginny  
  
"Hey Hermione!" said Ginny smiling are her friend  
  
"Mother this is Virginia's family. Her parents Arthur and Molly, her brothers Percy, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Fred and George…or is it George and Fred. Well anyway this is Hermione, Ron's wife and Fleur Bill's wife. Also this is Harry Potter and his wife Cho" said Draco explaining all the members of Ginny's large family.  
  
"Hello" said Narcissa "I am Narcissa Malfoy and this is Malfoy's grandfather Valdamir"  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Arthur Weasley said kindly to his future relatives "I am so glad we could arrange a get-together"  
  
Both families soon parted, enjoying the odors and talking with each other. After awhile Harry, Ron and Draco began to talk to each other. "So Malfoy" Harry said trying to keep his cool "when exactly did you and Ginny start dating"  
  
"Please Harry, call me Draco" Draco said calmly, "Virginia and I started seeing each other while we were still at Hogwarts  
  
"That's really okay, I stick with Malfoy. That is if it is okay with you… Malfoy!" Harry said not resisting the temptation of trying to get under Malfoy's skin.  
  
"That is perfectly okay," said Draco  
  
"Potter's not going to bug me," he thought  
  
  
  
"Now Narcissa" said Molly "What kind of a wedding were you thinking of?"  
  
"That is a good question" said Narcissa "I was thinking a formal wedding. I think we should go all out"  
  
"Really!" said Molly "That is exactly what I was thinking of…and I know Ginny has always dreamed of a large wedding.  
  
Ginny could see from where she was, standing beside Clo and Hermione that nothing bad had happened yet. She kept her looking in the direction of Harry, Ron and Draco. "Mother and Mrs. Malfoy seem to be hitting it of really well" she thought. Clo and Hermione talked excitedly about her wedding.  
  
"Honestly Ginny" Clo said to her "I was shocked when Harry told me you were marrying Malfoy…opps I mean Draco"  
  
"We all were, but you really can't blame us" said Hermione  
  
"I guess not" said Ginny. She was not really listening. Fleur entered the small group after just returning from the powder room.  
  
"Soo.. Ginne" she said with a thick french accent "I can't believe that you 're marrying de Drako Malfoy! Even doe I know dhat a smart young woemen like you will make a great decision"  
  
"Thank you very much Fleur" said Ginny.  
  
  
  
An hour later both Ginny's and Draco's families left the manor. "That didn't turn out that bad" said Ginny once everyone was gone.  
  
"I don't think so" said Draco as he kissed Ginny goodnight. Both parted and walked to their bedrooms and slept, thankful that the night had gone smoothly. 


	4. End Of Time

End Of Time  
  
A/N: Sorri it took me so long to write this chapter! I have had major writers block and didn't want to totally mess up the chapter and ruin the whole story line! I thank everyone for emailing me with suggestions and such! Thanks! Last chapter there was a mistake that was so obviously pointed out my Emili Potter, I wrote Clo instead of Cho! I am hoping to get another dog and the name Cleo was on my mind so I guess I was kinda obsessing! Chloe Riddle was right! It is very hard with the changing names Draco and Malfoy! Thanks to Mage Of Fire, arcee, The PenMaster and my loyal reviewer Nala /Eternal! Thanks everyone and keep writing and reviewing!  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you are out of roses? I NEED ROSES!" Ginny said in a most frustrated tone. She was talking to the owner of the flower shop that Draco and her were planning on buying their wedding flowers from. "I'll get back to you soon."  
  
"Ginny, I understand you are frazzled but that is no way to speak to another person… please try to control your temper next time," said Ginny's mother, who had walked in to the room in the middle of Ginny's screaming. Mrs. Weasley was at the Malfoy Manor that day to help Ginny prepare for the wedding ceremony. Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy always around to lend a word of advice and call a certain shop but Ginny felt she had to do her part.  
  
"Yes mother," said Ginny while her head sunk down "I should never have screamed but it is just that I need roses, for Merlin's sake it is our family's crest!"  
  
"I understand dear…just try to calm your self down," said Mrs. Weasley smiling at her daughter  
  
  
  
Later that evening after Mrs. Weasley and all the other people who were planning the wedding left Ginny and Draco sat down to have dinner. The dining room at the manor had a large mahogany table with eight mahogany chairs with green satin cushions, which surrounded the table. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. To one side of the room on a ledge, there were green candles that shone in the darkness of the room. Draco and Ginny ate their meal of steak and potatoes quietly.  
  
"So did your day go?" said Draco breaking the silence.  
  
"You can just imagine!" said Ginny "I am having trouble finding the right roses!"  
  
"Roses?" said a surprised Draco "We are having roses at our wedding?"  
  
"Draco! Of course we are having roses at MY wedding! I am a Weasley! Have you ever taking a look at my family crest! ROSES! I NEED ROSES AT MY WEDDING!" screamed Ginny who was very tired from her day.  
  
"Calm Ginny, calm!" said Draco sensing both his future wife's frustration and the seriousness of this issue, "I didn't know it meant so much to you. I am not very good at these wedding things, but I am sure that the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy will be great at planning it."  
  
"Mrs. Draco Malfoy?" said Ginny now becoming surprised "Hold on Malfoy! (A/N: I know she is calling him Malfoy not Draco) I never said I would give up my name and when we are announced there is no way it will be said 'Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy'! I just won't have it, I am my own person not just your wife."  
  
"Your right Ginny. I don't know what I was thinking. I agree! Let's keep it your way," said Draco hoping to end the long running tensions between him and his wife. Draco got up from the chair and walked over to his wife.  
  
"But… Does it really matter?" he drawled "We'll be together 'til the end of time." 


	5. Magical Moments

Magical Moments  
  
Author's Note: This was a hard chapter to right! This was the best in my opinion. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Thanks to Caliko for your suggestions! Hope you like this! I'd love to be on the favourites of some authors! Hint! Hint! LOL! There are a few little things in here you might think are weird but it takes a bit to figure it out! The wedding should be in 2 more chapters! Email me with suggestions! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Ginny sat in front of the new makeup table Draco had bought her. Narcissa and her would be going to Dragon Alley and buying her all new clothes. After she got her clothes Ginny and Draco would go pick up their wedding rings. Ginny was wearing a champagne-coloured gown. She dabbed the last bit of eye shadow on her eye. She was very nervous about going shopping with such a classy and sophisticated woman like Narcissa Malfoy. Ginny sat up for her chair and dusted on the invisible dust on her dress. She stared into the grand mirror and saw her reflection. Her hair was done of very extravagantly and her makeup looked very sophisticated. Her creamy skin looked lovely in the knee length gown that showed off her long legs.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Draco quietly opened the door to see his beautiful future bride. Ginny smiled sweetly but yet uncertainly. "You look beautiful," Draco said smiling a sweet grin to Ginny.  
  
"Thanks" said Ginny looking down at herself.  
  
Draco walked over to her and lifted her chin up to his face and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you Virginia Weasley"  
  
"I love you too Dragon" she said in her sweet bouncy voice.  
  
There was another knock on the door and Narcissa walked into the room to see the scene unfolding in front of her. "Oh! I hope I am not interrupting anything," she said almost embarrassed.  
  
"Of course not mother" said Draco giving Ginny and small grin.  
  
"Yes, you didn't interrupt a thing Mrs. Malfoy…I mean Narcissa," said Ginny  
  
"Well if that is all settled, we best be off now. Shops to wait forever, even for a Malfoy" replied Narcissa  
  
  
  
After apparating into Diagon Alley Ginny, Narcissa and Draco parted. Ginny and Virginia went to a new robe shop called "Chambre Des Robes Longues". Once inside the robe shop Narcissa walked up to the counter where a fair skinned women with extravagant hair, makeup and robes was working. "Hello Miss, Narcissa and Virginia Malfoy are here for our robe fitting" she said making sure that the women understood how important Ginny and her were.  
  
They women looked at them and then replied "Oui Madame! Redressez de cette façon" and showed them the way to the back of the shop.  
  
  
  
Ginny was shocked at the décor of the back office. There were lush velvet chairs in the grand purple room. They sat down and a sweet looking witch came in.  
  
"Aww you must me The Malfoys. My name is Latisha. What are you interested in getting" she said sweetly  
  
"I am interested in a few dress robes, some casual wear" said Narcissa "What do you want Virginia dear?"  
  
"Ummm….."said Ginny unsure of her answer "I guess I'll get a few dress robes, some casual wear and a few pantsuits….both muggle style and a few casual robes" Earlier that day Draco had asked that she buy many clothes as he wanted to treat her.  
  
"Okay!" said Latisha "I am sure we can work that out". Soon they began trying outfit after outfit until they finally found the outfits they wanted.  
  
Narcissa bought 4 dress robes in various colours and 2 casual style robes that the store and just gotten in. Ginny however was another story. She has trouble finding exactly what she wanted. She tried on countless outfits.  
  
Ginny bought champagne, rouge and blue pastel dress robes. She also bought muggle pants and a varied amount of tank tops, halters and tee shirts. She also bought a green pantsuit, a blue pantsuit and many green and gold casual robes. Ginny also bought a few silk green nightgowns and some slippers that she thought were just the "most comfortable thing ever!".  
  
After finishing their little shopping trip Ginny and Narcissa went to meet Draco to go choose the rings. It wasn't a long walk until they reached "Raven's Rings", which was a first class ring shop. Draco was waiting outside the shop when Ginny and Narcissa arrived.  
  
"Hello Ginny, Mother" he said smiling at the two women.  
  
"Hello Draco" said Ginny running into his arms and giving him a soft kiss.  
  
"Well I better be leaving you two. I hope you chose the finest rings" she said "Molly and I both won't want you to choose anything less than perfect."  
  
"Yes mother. We promise." Draco said to him mother, never letting his gaze break from Ginny's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Narcissa left and the young lovers walked into the shop to find a middle-aged man, who was polishing a glass case. When he heard the bell at the door ring he looked over at them and smiled.  
  
"Good day sir" said Draco "This is my fiancée Virginia Weasley and I am Draco Malfoy. We are interested in buy some wedding rings."  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy. Just one minute" he said returning to the large case at the front of the room "now what exactly are you interested in purchasing?"  
  
"The finest rings you have" said Draco "nothing in too good for my Virginia" he said looking to Ginny who was leaning against his strong, muscular build.  
  
"Okay" said the man "how about the Golden Gem of Mantogon rings made of a precious gold found in the Swiss Alps. The Gem is split into two and these are the two rings from it. The diamonds surround the ring symbolize union and togetherness.  
  
Ginny gasped at the beautiful but very expensive ring. She was about to tell the shop owner they weren't interested in such an expensive ring when Draco replied "Isn't that quite an ordinary ring. Do you have anything more original?'  
  
Ginny almost fell over with surprise. This was a beautiful ring and Draco didn't think it was special enough for their wedding? She was overcome with happiness and pride.  
  
"Okay" said the owner obviously not fazed by Draco's response "How about this one. It would be my favourite. Pure gold all around "The Emerald of Atlantis" and "The Ruby of Gentlella". The two precious stones are separated and joined together in a special ceremony.  
  
"Draco is perfect," Ginny said gasping "Emerald and a rose like ruby!"  
  
"I think my fiancée likes the rings," said Draco who was trying to hide the fact that these two rings were perfect "We'll take them!"  
  
  
  
It was now two weeks later and Ginny and Draco were still planning their lavish wedding. Ginny was calming down. Since her and Draco were not married she still wore the serpent heirloom Draco had given her. She stared at the ring and smiled.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny" said Narcissa and Molly trying to get her attention  
  
"Huh?" she replied  
  
"Oh!" said Molly "Staring off to space. I see Draco and you were meant to be"  
  
"Yes" said Ginny smiling although she was embarrassed that she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"So the wedding will be in two weeks" said Narcissa "It seems like we are all done except for picking out Ginny's dress."  
  
"Two weeks? Really it is that soon?" said Ginny "I promise that I will pick out the dress right tomorrow… I promise"  
  
"Okay" said Narcissa "but no later"  
  
Just then Draco walked in from a long day. "Hello ladies" he said eyeing the women and the mass wedding books surrounding them. He lifted Ginny up and kissed her on her lips.  
  
"Draco" said playfully yet happily. Ginny's mother smiled. She had realized that Ginny had become a much happier person lately.  
  
"We'll leave you alone" said Narcissa giving Molly a wink as the two mothers left.  
  
Once the two women had left Draco grabbed Ginny between his arms and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her softly and fell back into a soft chair and began running his fingers down her hair and shirt. He held her tightly as she held her hands around his face. She ran her fingers down his smooth silver hair, kissing him softly. 


	6. How do you plan a wedding?

Author's Note: I would like to say this once and for all so people will get off my back! Draco's father controlled him and made him the evil prat he was and once his father died Draco was released from his cruel and evil ways! I am not saying that Draco still doesn't instinctively act that way but he is a turned good person! Caliko, thank you for your advice overall most of it was helpful! As stated above Draco is a turned around person but yet he is still a bad boy at the core but not many people close to him see that anymore. PLEASE LET ME MAKE THE CHARACTER IN MY STORY WHO I WANT THEM TO BE! Thanks to werechick you reviews were very inspiring! **Hint** **Hint** I would love for people who enjoy for fics to put me on there favourite lists! Just a thought! I love your emails and I love your input! Please if you are going to email me please send an email the the_drama_queen@hotmail.com and PLEASE put the subject to "Inquiry of 'Draco's Proposal"! Thanks! Hope everyone enjoys the fic and remember the button at the bottom that says, "Click Here to Submit Review" is not for decoration! USE IT!  
  
  
  
Ginny stared at the "blasted alarm clock that had just woken her up from her blessed slumber. She had finally gotten some sleep and the alarm clock went off! "Oh shut up" Ginny growled sleepily at the magical contraption.  
  
It was four days from her wedding and she had everything planned but yet every single day she would wake up early so she could obsess and make she everything was done perfectly. She needn't have worried for her mother and future mother in law were doing the exact same thing. The only sane one in the home was Valdamir and Draco. Well possibly not Draco for he was having jitters about giving up his bachelor life. Draco had been a player during his years at Hogwarts. The though that he was giving it all up to be a married man scared him, overall though he was ecstatic to be marrying Ginny.  
  
Ginny got out of her bed in her large suite and looked at herself in the mirror. Despite having sleep in her eyes, no make-up on and messed up hair she still looked beautiful. She took off her nightgown and put on a pretty gold sundress that looked beautiful on her. She bewitched her hair into a nice half ponytail and dabbed on a small amount of foundation and some Mary Kay eye shadow and blush. Even with the little make-up she looked positively stunning. Once she was finished checking out the small details of her outfit she left the room.  
  
Once she was down in the breakfast area, Ginny was pleasantly surprised to see Narcissa sitting down with a magazine and eating. Narcissa was beaming and looked very energized. "Hello, Virginia" she said to Ginny when she heard her high heels click when she entered the room "You look great, honey"  
  
"Thank you Narcissa" said Ginny beaming at the high praise she had just received "What are you looking at, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Oh nothing much" said Narcissa "just a book on honeymoons. So I forgot to ask… where are you and Draco going?"  
  
"Umm…"said Ginny "I am not sure. Draco said he had it all planned and I guess I fully trust him"  
  
"I am sure he has planned something wonderful. You'll both have a great time" replied the older woman.  
  
"Yes. I am sure he will," said Ginny as she looked up to a calendar that brandished the number four, the number of days until the long awaited wedding. Ginny let her gaze look at the magnificent heirloom that Draco had given her.  
  
"Is anything wrong honey?" said Narcissa "Any wedding day jitters?"  
  
"I guess I am a little nervous, who wouldn't there are only four days until the happiest day of my life. I know I am making the right decision so you don't have to worry or anything" she replied  
  
"I am not worried," said Narcissa "I can see that glitter in your eyes. You are head over heels in love and the whole world can see it". At this compliment Ginny blushed.  
  
"Um…Ginny there is something I needed to talk to you about that is quite important," said Narcissa  
  
"Sure!" said Ginny with a smile "Whatever I can do for you I am sure it won't be a problem"  
  
"Well being as two distinct and famous families such as the Malfoys and the Weasleys are getting married, it is a known fact that there will be a lot of reporters trying to find out all of the story they can find…and fudge the rest. Draco and you… Your mother and I of course are going to have to decide how we will handle this." said Narcissa, who began talking to herself "I was thinking of a press release... but that wouldn't be enough for some people and we could use a charm but that could be broken!"  
  
"Really. I hadn't thought of that. How about we do a press release and do 2 interviews before the wedding and than hope for the best?" said Ginny who seemed satisfied with her solution  
  
"It seems okay," said Narcissa thinking it over "I'll schedule the first interview for you and Draco for tomorrow and the other one for after the wedding."  
  
  
  
The grand lounge at the office of Witch Weekly was decorated very comfortably and if Ginny wasn't completely nervous she might have sat down. Her and Draco were at the office for the wedding article. Draco, like her normal self was cool and collected. During his senior years at Hogwarts he had been selected as one of the "Most Eligible Bachelors" for the magazine and had to endure long interviews with reporters. Ginny herself had never really achieved the skill of handling interviews well. She didn't know what she would have done if Draco weren't beside her to coast her through the interview.  
  
Draco led Ginny up to a reception desk where her told the young witch that "Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley are here for their meeting". The young witch was taken back to have such largely talked about people in front of her. Once the witch gained composure she checked a sheet and told them which office they would be having their meeting in.  
  
  
  
Ginny and Draco sat in an elegant office. On the desk was a golden nameplate that read "Diane Seeker".  
  
"Oh goody" thought Ginny sarcastically "We are being interviewed by a Seeker. Can I back out now? Get control women! You can handle this! You're being married to one of the most powerful wizards in all of England!"  
  
Ginny slowly gained control of herself as a nice looking witch entered the office. "Sorry to keep you both waiting. I asked to be told when you arrived but it seems I wasn't. On behalf of Witch Weekly I would like to thank you both for coming today to be interviewed. Can we begin now?"  
  
"Sure" said Draco flashing his "billion dollar" grin mischievously.  
  
"Okay" said Diane "First of all, I am not like my sister. I do not use quick quote quills. I feel they make the witch of wizard I am interviewing nervous"  
  
"That's a relief!" said Ginny feeling a large burden being lifted from her shoulders.  
  
"Okay! First question. How did you two get together?" said Diane  
  
"We met at Hogwarts and began dating. Ginny and I feel strongly for each other and our love just blossomed" said Draco  
  
"Okay. How are the plans going for your wedding?" asked Diane  
  
This question Ginny was prepared for. "I find it stressful but yet rewarding. You only have one wedding and this is a girl's wildest dream. I love Draco and I am working hard at this. Draco's mother and my mum are helping us a lot."  
  
"Great" said Diane. She asked questions and the interview went well. Ginny was sure this would turn to be a squeaky-clean article. Once she got home she breathed and rested and laughed! She was so relieved and Narcissa was happy it turned out okay.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi Everyone! Just finished it! Yaaaa! Please no flames! Can I have some ideas on the wedding! It is going to be big and take me forever! How should be invited? Decorated? Problems? Reactions? I have some ideas but I want some of yours! Write me or click that little button at the bottom! Thanks! 


	7. Letter from....

Author's Note: Okay I mess up! Sorri! Diane's last name was Skeeter not seeker! I wrote it late at night and I messed up! Okay! That is the major thing! I would appreciate it if everyone reviewed the fics! I get the new chapters when people say they like the old ones! SO tell me what you want in the new chapters! Okay! Email just review or the fic and say your ideas on it! I won't always use them but I will take them into consideration! Thanks! PEACE, LOVE AND REVIEW! GO GERMANY! WIN THE CUP! 


	8. A Final Happily Ever After

~*~ Author's Note: I am sooooo sorri! I did a couple pages on paper and my mom cleaned my room and threw it out! Seriously she took out 7 garbage bags! My stuff! I wasn't even home! I just have been busy and I am pissed that I lost those papers! This might not be exactly as I envisioned it a couple of months ago.again I am really sorri, but anyway I hope you like it! Also special thanks to Yukito Forever! At least someone put me on his or her favourite list! I want more favourite lists! Please! Neway! Enjoy! ~*~  
  
A Final Happily Ever After  
  
Ginny signed staring into the large antique mirror bestowed in front of her very eyes. It was made of the purest gold. It reflected her entire image into it, one thing it didn't reflect where her feelings. Even Ginny didn't understand what she was feeling. She was deathly excited, she couldn't wait for the wedding to begin. Yet something inside of her wondered if this was the right decision, as if history were saying this couldn't be done. History wasn't only one saying that. Many a wizard magazines has wondered how this marriage could ever last. Two people, from two completely different upbringings. Ginny and Draco were so incredibly different, yet Ginny felt like she only had half her heart without Draco. Could she live without him?  
  
As Ginny was pondering over this decision, a very emotional Mrs. Weasley entered the room. Ginny so lost in thought was probably the only person in the continent who didn't hear her mother enter. "Virginia, my sweet Virginia! You look so beautiful!" said Mrs. Weasley choking back tears.  
  
Indeed Virginia did look beautiful. Her auburn hair was put loosely in a bun with two waves of hair riveting her face. A white Vail was situated on her head. She wore a stunning white dress that clung to her every curve. It had a v-neck and feel down to the ground creating a long train. She was planning on another gown but this was just felt right. She looked every bit the blushing bride. She had one thing other brides don't have. She wore a serpent necklace that look strangely at home on her delicate feminine form. The emeralds within it shone brightly as Mrs. Weasley continued.  
  
"Oh sweetie, I am so happy for you," said Ginny's mother, finally getting a hold of her emotions.  
  
"Mommy," said Ginny " What if.what if it isn't meant to be?"  
  
"Virginia dear, you'll know when it's right. I think you know that it is right. It's you big day, don't let a few wedding day jitters ruin it for you. I doubt it will," said her mother calmly.  
  
"Thanks" said Ginny as a woman entered the room. It was Hermione, Ginny's matron of honor. Cho Chang, Lavender Gold and another friend of Ginny's from Hogwarts, Joanna Lai-ha were the other woman in her bridal party.  
  
"Ginny, the wedding is about to start." Said Hermione, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Mrs. Weasley just smiled and placed Ginny's Vail over her face.  
  
  
  
Draco stood outside the mansion; the wedding was to be held in the garden. Servants and house-elves had been working on it all day. It was a typical wedding scene surrounded by what seemed like millions of roses, white, red, pink and yellow.  
  
He anticipated this day for as long as her could remember. Sure, he had wondered if they could make it in society, but all that mattered to him was that they were together in matrilineal bliss. Professor Dumbledore walked over to him wearing a large grin as well and his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Congratulation, Mr. Malfoy." said his former headmaster "You and Miss Weasley will be happy together".  
  
"Thank you Professor" replied Draco  
  
Draco spoke with many other people including Ron, Harry and Neville Longbottom, who were his in his wedding party and his best man, a dear friend from Hogwarts, Kyle McMaster who was in Ravenclaw. Ginny had felt it would be a wonderful gesture to include Ron, Harry and Neville in their wedding. The boys had agreed to the position as a service to Ginny, and they had made that clear while the couple wasn't around.  
  
"Mister Malfoy" said the priest, who was conducting the ceremony "I think we are almost ready. You make take you place."  
  
"Thank you father" said Draco, as he headed to his rightful place at the end of the aisle.  
  
Draco took his place, as did the guests. Beautiful music was being played on an organ that was played my another friend of Ginny's friend Laura Maureen.  
  
The entire group gasped and an astonishingly beautiful Ginny walked down the aisle. Draco couldn't even gasp he was so taken aback. His Virginia was more breathtaking than he had remembered. He had a sense of pride as she walked down the aisle smiling at him.  
  
Ginny entered the garden. The guests had rose to their feet and were staring at her in a respectful manner. She looked up at Draco and immediately a rush inside her told her she was doing the right thing. They were meant to be together forever.  
  
Once she reached her love, the both looked at the priest and he completed the ceremony. Draco became teary eyed as he placed Virginia's beautiful ring on her finger with all the emeralds and diamonds incased within it. Ginny although kept her composure as she slid Draco solid gold ring with a single diamond incased within it on his finger. At the end of the ceremony when he said he said those 6 words that allowed Ginny and Draco to embrace in a kiss together. They walked down as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy-Weasley.  
  
After, Ginny and Draco mingled with their guest. All of who had great things to say. The night included Neville catching the garter and Joanna catching the bouquet. After an exhausting night Ginny and Draco returned to their chambers in to which Ginny's belongings had been relocated.  
  
"Good night my dearest Virginia" said Draco after he had carried her over the threshold and they were changed into their pajamas. I love you more than the sun, the moon and all the stars he said as he flicked out the lights.  
  
Author's Note: Hi! I thought it was a great chapter! Hope you all liked it! You might have noticed my chapters are my chapters are usually very happy. I hope I didn't jam too much into one chapter! Some of characters are personal friend of mine names. Some though are spur of the moment names. Please tell me if you think Ginny and Draco should have a baby! I am think yes and some possible name ideas! Everyone review! That button at the bottom isn't for decoration! 


End file.
